Realm of Death
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: -Second Game- Setelah berhasil menjelaskan mengapa Akashi dan Aomine menyerang Kuroko dan Kise, akhirnya mereka pergi ke 'Dungeon' selanjutnya. Namun, disaat Akashi dan Kuroko berpencar, mereka bertemu dengan sosok Ogiwara yang menjadi mata-mata bagi 'Emperor' untuk mengamati Akashi Seijuurou. /AU/Fantasy/Sho-ai
1. Prologue

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"Realm of Death"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU/Fantasy/Shounen-ai**

**A/N : Minna-san, Konnichiwa ~ Rencananya cerita ini bakal jadi multichapie baru yang author buat. Tapi, karena mulai bulan febuari ini author akan semi-hiatus, jadi author ga tau bakal lanjutin cerita ini cepet atau lama. Gomen ne *bow***

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

_._

_._

_Pernahkah kau mengetahui, diantara dunia yang kita diami saat ini, terdapat sebuah dimensi lain?_

_Dunia yang berbeda dengan Bumi kita berdiam, tempat dimana 'kematian' akan menunggumu disana. Tempat itu bukanlah sebuah Surga maupun Neraka. Itu adalah tempat dimana seorang 'Player' akan berkumpul dan meminta sebuah 'Wish' pada 'Emperor'. _

_Tatkala, seseorang pernah keluar dari tempat tersebut. Satu permohonannya dikabulkan oleh 'Emperor'. Tetapi, sampai sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui siapa, dan apa permohonan yang telah dibuatnya._

_Maka dari itu, kini cerita tersebut menjadi sebuah Urban Legend baru, sebuah dimensi baru yang disebut sebagai "Realm of Death"._

.

.

.

_If, there is a place that can revive the precious one that died a long time ago,_  
_Would you go and seek it? To call again the person that left you behind in this world?_

.

.

.

.

**oOo Realm of Death oOo**

**xXx **_Prologue_** xXx**

.

.

Dibalik sebuah pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, terdapatlah 2 orang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersebelahan. Pemuda dengan surai _Blonde_ terlihat tengah menyenderkan kepalanya pada pemuda bersurai _Navy_.

Suasana ditempat itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Tempat yang nyaris tidak memiliki hawa kehidupan. Banyak pohon yang terlihat kering dan mati berada disisi mereka. Beberapa kabut pun menghiasi tempat tersebut. Bila, sosok makhluk hidup berada disana, pastilah kehidupan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Ne, Aominecchi. Sebentar lagi _'New Game'_ akan dilaksanakan oleh _'Emperor'_. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu-ssu." Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan suara yang lirih.

Pemuda dengan Surai _Navy_ memeluk Kepala pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ tersebut dari samping, Menuntun kepala tersebut untuk mendarat dengan mulus di dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku tahu, Kise. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tetapi kita adalah _'NPC'_ dan takdir kita akan menjadi lawan atau kawan hanya tergantung pada _'Player'_ yang memilih kita menjadi _'Guardian'_ mereka."

Kise menghela nafas kecil, ia menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan.

"Kuharap, tahun ini aku bisa berjuang bersama denganmu, Aominecchi."

"Aku juga, Kise," Kilat _Sapphire_ dari pemuda berkulit _Tan_ tersebut memandang tajam kearah sekitar, sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan di tanah kini mengepal dengan keras. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

- xXx -

Pemuda bersurai _Raven_ memandang hampa danau yang berada didepannya. Sebelah rambut menutupi iris hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Sebentar lagi _'New Game'_ akan tiba," ucap pemuda tersebut. Ia menutup matanya sesaat lalu berdiri. Ia mengikat sisi lengan dari baju yang ia gunakan, pakaian yang menyerupai sebuah _Hakama_. Setelah ia mengikat bagian lengan tersebut, ia menutup matanya dan berjalan menuju danau tersebut.

Kakinya melayang diatas air, ia tetap berjalan hingga ketengah danau.

Lalu, setelah ia sampai, sebuah tarian yang begitu indah tampak ditengah danau tanpa kehidupan tersebut, seolah mengabaikan sekitarnya, pemuda tersebut menari dengan indahnya. Beberapa kepingan gambaran kini terpantul dari air yang diinjaknya saat ini.

Engahan nafas kini terdengar dengan jelas, ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan tariannya. Tubuhnya rubuh secara otomatis di tengah danau. Tepat melayang diatasnya.

"Tahun ini, setelah sekian tahun berlalu dari akhir _'End Game'_ sebelumnya, sesuatu hal besar akan terjadi pada _'New Game' _saat ini."

Mata pemuda tersebut kini menatap tajam kearah langit. "Aku harus memberitahu _'Emperor'_."

- xXx -

Sebuah kaki mendarat dengan mulus dari langit. Ia berjongkok sesaat sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Pemuda dengan iris _Amethyst_ kini menengok kearah kiri dan kanan dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi bahagia ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Makanan~" Ucapnya dengan riang. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa buah yang berada disana. Dengan tingginya yang agak tidak lazim, mempermudah dirinya untuk meraih buah dari pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiam.

"Setelah berpindah dari beberapa _'Dungeon'_, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan tempat yang bisa kuhinggapi~ Sekarang, aku tinggal menunggu hingga _'New Game'_ akan berlangsung~"

- xXx -

"Shintarou, sebentar lagi gerbang _'New Game'_ akan terbuka." Seseorang mengucapkannya dibalik sebuah kegelapan. "Aku ingin kau membunuh _'Player'_ yang tidak memenuhi kriteriaku. Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian semua telah ada yang kupilih untuk membantumu juga."

Pemuda bersurai _Turquoise_ itu tercekat, ia memandang sosok yang berada didepannya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "T—Tapi membunuh itu.."

"Kau ingat peraturanku saat ini, Shintarou? Karena aku adalah _absolute_, aku berhak memilih siapa yang akan menjadi _'Sacrificed'_ selanjutnya. Dan, kau, sebagai _'NPC'_ hanya hidup untuk mengikuti perintahku. Kau mengerti?"

Untuk sesaat, rona wajahnya kini terhalang oleh kilat dari kacamata yang dikenakannya. Pantulan bulan saat itu membuyarkan pandangan asli pemuda bersurai Hijau ini yang tampak begitu terkejut akan perintah dari penguasanya.

"Akan kujalankan tugasku, _Emperor_." Katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

- xXx -

Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ kini memandang beberapa buku yang berada di sekitarnya. Manik _Deep Crimson_-nya menatap dengan seksama buku yang menyerukan fakta tentang _'Realm of Death'_.

"Permintaan apapun dapat dikabulkan 'kah?"

Tangannya kini mengambil sebuah bingkai berukuran 10x10cm dengan foto yang tertera di dalam figura tersebut. Tidak lama ia membalikkan figura tersebut lalu berjalan keluar. Ia membuka sebuah gerbang, lalu melintas keluar tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Papan nama bertulis 'Akashi' terpasang pada pintu gerbang _mansion_ tersebut.

- xXx -

Pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ kini sedang duduk disebuah altar keluarga. Ia tengah berdoa kepada orangtuanya yang telah lama meninggal dunia. Saat ini, ia hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah peninggalan keluarganya. Meski relatif keluarganya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tetapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menolak tawaran tersebut.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, hari ini aku akan pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Kuharap kalian berdua tidak mencemaskanku dari atas sana. Tetsuya akan berhati-hati disana. Lalu, tolong maafkanlah aku bila aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik bagi kalian berdua. Aku telah memutuskannya, Otou-san, Okaa-san. Aku akan pergi ke _'Realm of Death'_."

Kuroko kini mengakhiri doanya. Ia memandang dengan tatapan yang tegas, seolah ia telah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

- xXx -

_Tentunya tidak seorang orang dapat memasuki 'Realm of Death'. Hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang dapat menginjakkan kaki mereka untuk menjadi 'Player' pada tempat tersebut. _

_Bila, kau terpilih menjadi 'Player' ingatlah satu hal._

_Hanya 1 'Player' yang dapat lolos hingga akhir dan mengutarakan 'Wish' mereka pada 'Emperor'._

_Dan bila kalian gagal, maka nyawa kalianlah yang akan diambil sebagai bayaran telah menjadi 'Player' pada permaian ini._

_._

_._

**_So, Shall we begin?_**

**_Our 'New Game'._**

_._

**~TBC~**


	2. First Game

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"Realm of Death"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU/Fantasy/Shounen-ai**

**A/N : Hola, Minna-san :D buat sebelumnya, arigatou buat reader-tachi yang udah ngefave ama follow cerita ini ya :* Buat pair di cerita ini, author pasti selalu buat AkaKuro kok~ jadi tenang aja tunggu tanggal mainnya mereka xD /plak/ mungkin ada beberapa side pairing juga seperti biasa, tapi side pairing bakal muncul sesuai ama ceritanya berlangsung XD  
**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

"_Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu dengan satu syarat."_

"_Apakah syarat yang harus kupenuhi?"_

"_Kau akan menjadi seorang 'Player' pada Realm of Death, tetapi, bila kau gagal untuk memenangkan 'Game' ini, __**Aku akan meminta nyawamu **__sebagai bayaran telah memasuki Realm of Death. Ingatlah, dari sekian banyak 'Player', hanya 1 orang pemenang yang berhak mendapatkan 'Wish'. Apa kau setuju?"_

"… _aku setuju."_

"_Kontrakmu telah kupegang. Dengan janji darah yang telah kau berikan padaku, aku akan menjadikanmu salah seorang 'Player'. Sekarang, sebutkanlah, Apakah 'Wish' yang kau minta dariku?"_

"_Permintaanku— Permintaanku adalah.."_

.

.

_O Father and Mother in Heaven. _

_The life that you give to me is a miracle, a wonderfull things in the world that I ever had. _

_But, not until you two left me in this world alone. _

_How should I fight in this world? What the meaning of my life without you two? _

_**It is to Atone my Sins?**_

.

.

**oOo Realm of Death oOo**

**xXx **_**First Game**_** xXx**

**.**

**.**

Manik _Baby Blue_ tersebut terbuka secara perlahan. Melihat pemandangan sekitarnya saat ini. Ia tidak mengingat kejadian apapun sebelum ia sampai di tempat ia berpijak. Tentang bagaimana ia mengikat kontrak untuk memasuki _Realm of Death_, maupun tentang bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini.

Suasana disekitar ia berdiam begitu dingin, menembus kulit dari pemuda berkulit putih susu tersebut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini terlihat berbeda dari _style_-nya sendiri. Ia menggunakan sebuah pakaian formal, sebuah kemeja dengan _coat_ hitam berlengan panjang dengan sulur-sulur garis putih menghiasi badannya saat ini. Celana kain berwarna hitam dengan sepatu boots hitam terpasang di bagian kakinya.

"Apakah ini _Realm of Death_?" Pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ itu mengusap-ngusap tangannya, merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Meski ia seorang diri ditempat tersebut, tetapi, ia merasakan beberapa orang—tidak, makhluk sedang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Seolah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Akhirnya pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Ia melihat begitu banyak tumbuhan yang telah kering dan mati berada disekitarnya. Kabut menjadi teman perjalannya sepanjang jalan itu. Saat ia melihat kebawah, ia tidak menemukan dirinya berpijak diatas tanah layaknya keadaan seperti di Bumi, tetapi ia melihat sebuah pantulan, seolah cermin yang memantulkan apa yang berada di atasnya.

Cantik, tetapi begitu sunyi, hampa, dan menakutkan.

"Hic..Hic..Hic.."

Pemuda beriris _Baby Blue_ itu mendengar suara setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan. Meskipun ada rasa takut yang menghantuinya, tetapi ia mencoba untuk menyelidiki asal dari suara tersebut.

Ia membuka sebuah semak-belukar yang berada di depannya.

"A..Aominecchi!?" tanyanya pemuda yang tengah menangis tersebut. Sontak, ia melihat kearah semak-semak tersebut. Lalu, saat itulah manik _Baby Blue_ dan _Citrine_ bertemu dalam satu kilatan garis. Ia melihat sosok Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ yang tengah berjongkok di dekat rerumputan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mendengar sebuah suara, makannya aku kesini."

Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ itu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa-ssu!" ucapnya dengan riang, berusaha menutupi bahwa ia telah menangis. Meskipun masih terdapat aksen yang menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disi—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Pemuda yang berada didepannya, Matanya memandang Pemuda dengan surai _Icy Blue_ tersebut dengan horror. "A—Apa kau '_Player'_-ssu?"

Kuroko sempat terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tetapi ia menggangguk kecil.

"O—Oh, _'New Game'_ telah dimulai ternyata. Bagaimana ini, bila aku tidak bersama dengan Aominecchi.."

"_New Game_?"

"Ah, karena kau _'Player'_, makannya kau tidak mengetahuinya-ssu. Aku salah satu _'NPC'_ didalam _Realm of Death_. Namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu. Salam kenal, err.."

Melihat kecanggungan Kise, Kuroko langsung ikut berbicara. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_, Kise-kun." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"A.._Y..Yoroshiku-ssu_!" Kise, yang melihat adat kesopanan Kuroko menjadi canggung, lalu segera menundukkan kepalanya juga.

"Kise-kun, apa yang kau maksud—"

Pertanyaan Kuroko kini terhenti ketika sebuah suara yang nyaring menusuk telinga mereka, sebuah Pekikan keras kini terdengar dari belakang. Sontak, mereka berdua kini melihat kearah suara itu berasal, lalu menemukan sebuah makhluk yang menyeramkan. Sosok tersebut menyerupai sosok manusia, tetapi bukan, terlalu jauh dari hal itu. Matanya melotot dengan darah merah yang bercucuran. Rambutnya bergelombang panjang, ia berjalan terbata-bata, seolah ingin menyentuh Kise maupun Kuroko.

"Kenapa terdapat _Demonic_ disini!? Apa karena _'New Game'_ telah dimulai?" Panik Kise yang langsung memeluk Kuroko, berusaha melindungi Kuroko dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh sosok tersebut. Mereka melompat dari tempat dimana mereka berdiri saat ini. Sebuah ledakan kecil mengenai tempat mereka. Bila, Kise tidak berpindah, mungkin keduanya akan terluka saat itu.

"Kurokocchi, kau bisa bertarung 'kan? Bantu aku mengalahkan _Demonic_ ini-ssu."

"Eh? Tapi, Bagaimana caraku untuk bertarung, Kise-kun?"

"Cobalah menggunakan _'Equip Weapon'_, Kurokocchi. Setiap 'Player' pasti diberikan 1 senjata khusus untuk mereka." Kise kini melangkah maju. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _Twin Sword_ berukuran kecil dan mencoba untuk menyerang _Demonic_ tersebut.

"_Equip Weapon_?" Kuroko kebingungan setengah mati. Bagaimana caranya ia mengeluakan senjatanya?

Beberapa kali ia melihat Kise menyerang _Demonic_ tersebut. Namun kekuatan mereka sama seimbangnya. Saat _Demonic_ tersebut menyerang Kuroko, pemuda tersebut mencoba untuk menghindar sebisanya sambil memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Kurokocchi, Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkan senjatanya-ssu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kise-kun."

"Uhhh! B—Baiklah, selama aku menghadangnya, tolong temukan bagaimana mengeluarkan senjata itu secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya sendirian-ssu." Frustasi Kise sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

'_Berikanlah perintah pada hatimu untuk mengeluarkan senjata.'_ Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar ditelinga , itu suara yang asing baginya, suara yang pertama kali didengarnya pada saat itu. Namun, ketika Kuroko hendak menanyakan siapa, suara itu telah menghilang. Seakan hanya muncul untuk memberikan sebuah petunjuk padanya.

"UGHH!" Kise berteriak ketika sebuah serangan mengenai dirinya. "Sial, kekuatanku menjadi sangat lemah bila tidak menjadi seorang '_Guardian'-ssu_." Ia terkapar di permukaan saat ini. Seolah hilang minat dengan seorang Kise Ryouta, sosok tersebut kini melihat kearah Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan sampai kau terkena serangannya-ssu! Dia kuat!"

Kuroko menelan ludahnya, ia harus mencobanya, atau ia akan mati saat ini juga. Pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ tersebut menutup matanya. Ia menyerukan perintah untuk mengeluarkan senjata tersebut.

_**[Equip Weapon – Order Accepted]**_

Sebuah _Hangun_ kini berada di tangan kanan Kuroko. Dengan segera Kuroko mengarahkan senjatanya untuk menyerang _Demonic_ tersebut. Raungan kesakitan makhluk tersebut terdengar begitu jelas. Ia berteriak, tetapi sesuai dengan perkataan Kise, _Demonic_ tersebut kuat.

Beberapa kali Kuroko mencoba menyerangnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terbiasa dengan pertarungan seperti ini. Padahal semasa hidupnya, Kuroko bahkan tidak pernah memperlajari bagaimana cara membidik menggunakan pistol sekalipun.

Pertarungan itu tetap berjalan, Kise yang mulai bangkit kini ikut menyerang _Demonic_ tersebut. Hingga suatu ketika, serangan itu nyaris menyentuh Kise. Kuroko dengan cepat berlari kearahnya, membuat mereka berdua berguling ke sisi lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun?"

"K..Kenapa kau menolongku, Kurokocchi?"

"Kenapa? Karena kita teman, bukan?" Meskipun wajah Kuroko datar dan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak berekspresi sekalipun, Kise dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda yang berada didepannya ini adalah sosok yang baik.

"Teman? Aku—dan Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Kise-kun."

Senyum kini muncul di rona wajah dari pemuda pemilik iris _Citrine _tersebut. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia memiliki seorang teman pertama. Seorang _'Player'_ yang mengakuinya sebagai sosok teman.

_**A First Friend.**_

"Dengan kekuatan kita saat ini, aku tidak yakin bila kita berdua akan menang, Kurokocchi. Maka dari itu, jadikanlah aku _'Guardian'_mu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti."

"Eh? _'Guardian'_?"

Kise melihat kearah _Demonic_ tersebut. Ia kembali menyerang, tetapi Kuroko dan Kise berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut.

'_Kurokocchi, panggilah 'Summon' dalam hatimu.'_ Kuroko terkejut, suara Kise terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya, padahal ia tidak melihat Kise berbicara saat itu. Kise hanya memandang Kuroko sambil tersenyum, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'_Aku berbicara denganmu seperti ini agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar kode milikku. Sekarang, Kurokocchi, 'Summon' lah diriku. Kise Ryouta. Spell namaku adala A, Code Activated : DXZ011.'_

Meski Kuroko agak bingung, tetapi ia tetap melakukan hal yang Kise katakan padanya. Setelah ia selesai memasukan kode tersebut. Sebuah Cahaya kini bersinar di tubuh Kise.

_**[Summon – KISE RYOUTA Activated]**_

"Uwah! Kekuatanku kembali-ssu!" Kise kini melihat kearah tangannya. Perlahan tubuhnya kini melayang keudara. Senyum Kise kini merekah, melihat kearah _Demonic_ tersebut. "Sekarang, kita akhiri pertarungan ini-ssu!"

- xXx -

"Jadi, _'New Game'_ adalah _Phase_ dimana para _'Player'_ atau Manusia yang menginginkan sebuah permintaan pada _'Emperor'_, akan datang ke _Realm Of Death_. Seperti awal dari semuanya, ketika semua _'Player'_ masuk kesini, kami menyebutnya sebagai _'New Game'_."

Kise kini sedang menerangkan tentang seluk beluk yang ia janjikan sebelumnya. Penjelasan yang Kuroko minta saat mereka melawan _Demonic_ tersebut.

"Jadi, kami semua adalah _'Player'_ dalam dunia ini. Kalau begitu, Bagaimana denganmu, Kise-kun?"

"Hmm~ Aku adalah _'NPC'_ atau disebut juga sebagai _'Non-Player Character'_-ssu. Apa Kurokocchi pernah bermain _Tactic RPG (Role Playing Game)_ sebelumnya? Bila kau memainkannya, mungkin kau akan familiar dengan aturan main yang berada di _Realm of Death_ ini."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Sewaktu ia masih kecil, ia pernah bermain salah satu _Tactic RPG_, jadi, yang Kise maksud, bahwa ia adalah karakter yang dikendalikan oleh sebuah _system_.

"Kami, para _'NPC'_ semua ditugaskan untuk menjadi seorang _'Guardian'_, sosok yang akan menjadi pelindung bagi _'Player'_ yang telah memasuki masa _'New Game'_. Meskipun tidak semua '_NPC'_ bisa menjadi sosok '_Guardian'_-ssu. Karena sangat mustahil bila _'Player'_ mencapai _Phase_ _'End Game'_ dengan kekuatannya sendiri, maka _'Emperor'_ menciptakan kami, para _'NPC'_ untuk membantu kalian." Kise tersenyum kecil melihat kearah Kuroko.

"Apa Kise-kun sudah berada lama disini?"

"Mungkin sekitar 4 kali _'New Game'_?" Pandangan Kise sesaat menjadi hampa, ia memperhatikan perapian kecil yang mereka buat untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dari malam yang dingin tersebut.

Melihat rona muka Kise yang kini menjadi murung, Kuroko lalu kembali bertanya. "Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi antara _'NPC'_ dengan para _'Player'_, Kise-kun?"

Pandangan Kise kini beralih dari perapian dan menatap iris _Baby Blue_ dari Kuroko.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu-ssu?"

"Karena pandangan mata dan wajahmu berubah, Kise-kun. Seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Mendengar pernyataan terang-terangan Kuroko pada saat itu, senyum kecil terpasang di bibir pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ tersebut.

"Kami, para _'NPC'_, tidak semua diperlakukan secara baik oleh para _'Player'_ , itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi Kurokocchi. Beberapa kali kami pernah berhadapan dengan _'Player'_ yang melakukan kami secara semena-mena. Sebenarnya, Apakah salah kami? Kami hanya ingin membantu para _'Player'-ssu_! Lalu, itukah yang mereka berikan pada kami? Memperlakukan kami hanya sebagai alat dan melukai hati kami semua!"

Mata Kuroko kini terbuka lebar, ia menatap sosok Kise yang terlihat rapuh saat ini.

" Sebagai para '_NPC'_ yang menjadi sosok '_Guardian'_, kami telah saling mengenal '_NPC'_ lainnya. Para '_NPC'_ yang telah bersahabat baik, tentunya merasakan hal yang sama, saat dimana kami akan saling bertarung untuk melindungi '_Player'_ kami. Aku tidak suka hal itu terjadi-ssu. Dimana pada _Phase_ sebelumnya, kami mungkin saja menjadi teman, tetapi, pada _Phase_ lain kami akan mencoba untuk saling membunuh antara satu sama lain."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, memang, sebagai '_Player'_, dengan egosinya ia memasuki _Realm of Death._ Tetapi, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa nasib para '_NPC'_ itu sangat menyakitkan. Dalam permainan ini, hanya ada 1 pemenang. Itu artinya, pada akhirnya para '_Player'_ akan saling membunuh satu sama lain demi bertemu dengan '_Emperor'_.

Mengerikan.

Ini terlalu mengerikan. Bayangkan bila selama 3x berturut-turut kau akan melawan sahabat terbaikmu di medan perang. Bagaimanakah perasanmu saat itu?

"Tapi, Kurokocchi tidak usah khawatir. Aku telah memilihmu sebagai '_Master'_ karena aku percaya bahwa Kurokocchi adalah orang yang baik. Makannya aku akan membantumu, sebagai teman pertamaku sebisaku-ssu."

Kuroko menatap wajah Kise dengan tatapan yang bersalah "Maaf, Kise-kun."

"K-Kurokocchi jangan berwajah seperti itu-ssu! Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, kau jadi harus mendengar keluh kesahku-ssu. Habisnya, entah mengapa hanya pada Kurokocchi aku bisa bercerita hal ini-ssu." Cengiran kini tempak dibajah pemuda bermanik _Citrine_ tersebut.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Kise.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang 'Aominecchi' yang Kise-kun sebutkan tadi itu, apa dia juga salah seorang '_NPC'_?"

Wajah Kise kini menjadi cerah. "Ah! Aku dan Aominecchi bersahabat baik-ssu! Namanya Aomine Daiki. Meskipun aku datang kemari saat Aominecchi telah menjadi '_NPC'_, tapi di _Phase_ berikutnya aku selalu bersama dengannya-ssu!"

"Aomine-kun itu sosok yang berharga untuk Kise-kun, ya?" Tebak Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

Muka Kise langsung memerah.

"Sepertinya tebakanku benar," Kuroko kini menaruh dagunya di atas tangannya. "Tapi, apa yang kau maksud dengan kedatanganmu dan Aomine-kun telah menjadi '_NPC'_? Bukankah kalian berdua sama-sama '_NPC'_?"

"Ah..aku—" Perkataan Kise kini terhenti, ia memandang tajam kearah pepohonan yang berada di samping mereka.

"Sshhttttt.. Kurokocchi, berhati-hatilah. Ada seseorang selain kita disini. Bersiaplah untuk bertarung kembali, Kurokocchi." Bisik Kise pada Kuroko, dan pemuda tersebut memberikan anggukan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Kise kini berdiri, diikuti oleh Kuroko yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan agak pelan menuju pepohonan, lalu, saat ada kesempatan di mata Kise, mereka langsung bertindak.

Kise menerjang sosok yang berada di balik semak-semak tersebut.

Itu bukan Monster atau _Demonic_. Tetapi lebih menyerupai sosok seperti dirinya, rupa seperti manusia. Sebuah jubah menutupi mereka sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok yang diserang oleh Kise kini menariknya, sehingga mereka berdua kini berguling kebawah. Kuroko yang masih kaget akan situasi tersebut mencoba mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Kise. Tetapi, dirinya pun ternyata sudah diincar oleh sosok lainnya. Sosok kedua yang muncul, sosok yang berada dibelakang sosok yang kini berada bersama Kise.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kise merasakan tubuhnya berguling kebawah. Tempatnya saat ia berguling memang cukup curam, bila pohon yang telah mati itu tidak menghalangi kedua sosok tersebut, pasti mereka akan berguling lebih jauh.

Kise cepat-cepat berdiri ketika ia tersadar, ia menemukan musuhnya sudah berusaha untuk berdiri.

Iris _Citrine_ milik Kise menajam, ia memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan seksama. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut.

'_Bila aku tidak dekat dengan 'Player', aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku sepenuhnya.'_ Batin Kise, ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kise langsung mengeluarkan _Twin Sword_-nya. Ia menerjang sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini.

_Eh? Mengapa..perasaan ini begitu familiar?_

Bagaimana sosok itu menghindari serangannya, Bagaimana sosok musuh didepannya memegang senjatanya yang berupa sebuah Kapak besar. Dilihat dari segi mana-pun, gaya bertarungnya mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal!

Kise melangkah maju dengan cepat, merobek jubah yang dikenakan oleh musuhnya.

"A..Aominecchi!" teriak Kise saat jubah tersebut terbuka.

"Eh? Kau bisa berbicara?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan yang bingung.

"A—Apa maksud Aominecchi dengan bisa berbicara? Aku selalu begini-ssu." Kini raut wajah Kise yang berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Sial, ini bukan jelmaan _Demonic_!" Aomine kini menurunkan _Hammer_-nya, ia melihat kearah atas. "Akashi! Mereka bukan musuh! Hentikan seranganmu, dia '_Player'_ sepertimu!" teriak Aomine dari bawah, entah sosok yang dipanggilnya itu bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

- xXx -

Kuroko reflek melihat kebelakang saat sosok yang berada di belakangnya hendak mengayunkan sebuah _Rappier_ kearahnya. Dengan cepat Kuroko langsung menghindari serangan tersebut.

Tidak memakan waktu banyak, Kuroko kini mengeluarkan _Hangun_ miliiknya. Beberapa kali ia menembak kearah musuhnya. Namun, beberapa kali itu juga sosok tersebut dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Sosok didepannya, yang masih tertutup oleh jubah itu kini berlari dengan cepat kearah Pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_. Tebasan _Rappier_-nya berhasil membuat lengannya terluka, sehingga darah segar keluar dari lengannya saat ini.

"Uhh.." rintih Kuroko kecil ketika goresan darah itu menyatu dengan udara, membuat lukanya menjadi perih.

"Kita akhiri semuanya." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan dingin dan tegas.

Sosok tersebut kini mendekat kearah Kuroko, namun Kuroko melakukan perlawanan dengan menembakkan peluru kearahnya. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko terdesak,dan sosok tersebut sudah bersiap untuk membunuhnya.

Mata Kuroko terpejam dengan erat.

"**Akashi! Mereka bukan musuh! Hentikan seranganmu, dia '**_**Player'**_** sepertimu!"**

Suara itu berasal dari bawah mereka. Kuroko merasakan sebuah suara retakan kini terdengar disebelahnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan sepasang Iris _Deep Crimson_ sedang menatapnya. Surai _Scarlet_-nya kini terlihat dengan jelas. Jubah yang sedari tadi menutupi dirinya kini terlepas, menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tidak jauh dari usianya sedang berdiri diatasnya sambil memegang _Rappier_-nya.

"Kau—'_Player'_?"

**_TBC_**


	3. Second Game

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"Realm of Death"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU/Fantasy/Shounen-ai**

**A/N : Konnichiwa, Minna-san X3 akhirnya author bisa apdet juga! Setelah beberapa hari ga bisa pegang lepie atau kompie QAQ untung 1/2nya udah author cicil, jadi tinggal beresin akhir"an-nya (OwO)/kokmalahcurhat/  
Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan deskripsian di fic ini, tapi author harap reader-tachi masih bisa ngebayanginnya ya :D**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

_Semustahil apapun 'Wish' yang kau minta pada 'Emperor', Permintaan tersebut akan dikabulkan olehnya._

_Realm Of Death adalah sebuah tempat, dimana kau mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Segala kesempatan yang telah kau lewatkan selama kau membuang waktu berhargamu di Bumi. _

_Tetapi, terdapat 3 kondisi pengorbanan untuk kalian._

_Pertama, Bila kalian gagal menyelesaikan 'New Game' menuju 'End Game', nyawa kalianlah yang akan diambil sebagai ganti telah memasuki Realm of Death._

_Kedua, Ingatan kalian akan masa lalu sebagai manusia, maupun 'Wish' kalian terkunci. Ingatan tersebut perlahan akan kembali ketika kalian mendekati Phase 'End Game'._

_Lalu, bayaran yang kalian tukarkan ketika kalian memasuki tempat ini adalah syarat ketiga yang ditetapkan oleh 'Emperor'. _

…_Sadarkah kalian?_

_Apakah sesuatu yang telah 'Emperor' ambil dari dirimu?_

_._

_._

_I wish I could protect the 'only one' for me, someone, who very dear and change me._

_I hope I can saw your last smile before you left me alone in this cruel world._

_If, I could back and stay by yourside,_

_Given my Last Goodbye for you._

_._

_._

**oOo Realm of Death oOo**

**xXx **_**Second Game**_** xXx**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu nyaris menghunuskan pedangnya kearah pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_. Beruntunglah _Partner_-nya meneriakinya dari bawah. Waktu yang sangat, sangat tepat.

"Kau—'_Player'_?"

Manik _Deep Crimson_-nya menatap tajam kilatan _Baby Blue_ yang perlahan terbuka. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang ditanya olehnya. Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu kembali menarik pedangnya, mengarahkannya ke leher si Pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau _'Player'_? Bila kau tidak menjawabnya, akan kutusuk pedang ini sekarang juga." Suara yang dingin terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Bila.. sesuatu yang kau maksud adalah Manusia yang memasuki dunia ini, maka pertanyaanmu itu benar, bahwa aku adalah _'Player'_." Balasnya dengan wajah yang datar.

Sesaat, pandangan mata _Deep Crimson_ dan _Baby Blue_ itu saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, keduanya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu menghilangkan pedangnya.

"Setidaknya kau bukan jelmaan _Demonic_ yang menerjangku dan Aomine seperti sebelumnya," Kali ini, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda yang masih terkapar tersebut. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, kau?"

Kuroko masih mengerjabkan matanya selama beberapa kali. Haruskah ia menerima uluran tangannya? Seseorang yang nyaris membunuhnya saat itu?

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Balasnya seraya menerima uluran tangan pemuda tersebut untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Kurokocchhhiiii~~~!" Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ itu buru-buru berlari keatas, dibelakangnya tampak pemuda berkulit _Tan_ yang mengikutinya.

"Syukurlah aku belum terlambat." Ucap pemuda bermanik _Sapphire_ tersebut sambil bernafas lega.

"Karena kita semua sudah berkumpul, jelaskan alasan kalian menyerang kami-ssu!" Celetuk Kise, Pipi kemerahannya kini mengembung, ia menatap iris _Sapphire_ dan _Deep Crimson_ secara bergantian, seolah meminta penjelasan kepada Akashi dan Aomine.

"Aku ingin menceritakannya pada kalian. Tetapi," Tangan Akashi kini menyentuh sekitar lengan Kuroko, lengan yang masih terluka akibat goresannya. "Aku ingin membersihkan dulu lukanya. Apa kalian tahu tempat mata air terdekat?"

Kuroko yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan tersebut terkejut. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa melilitkan kain atau apapun di lengan ini."

Pandangan mata _Deep Crimson_ itu masih menatap lukanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kain—saputangan yang berada di dalam _Coat_ panjangnya lalu melilitkan kain tersebut ke lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Sampai kita bertemu mata air terdekat, jangan berani untuk membukanya."

Kuroko mengangguk perlahan. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok yang didepannya itu begitu mendominasi dirinya. Padahal, ia baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi bila ia tidak mengikuti permintaannya.

- xXx -

"Boleh—aku bertanya sesuatu?" Iris mata _Baby Blue_ diam-diam menatap sosok pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ yang bercokol didepannya sambil membasuh lukanya dengan air.

"Hn?"

"Kau juga '_Player'_ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Aomine-kun, tapi," Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat tatapan _Deep Crimson_ memandang tajam irisnya, ucapannya sontak terhenti.

"Masalah '_Player'_, memang suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi musuhmu, Kuroko. Tetapi, aku tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin mengetahui semua seluk-beluk tentang dunia yang diciptakan oleh '_Emperor'_ tersebut. Aku ingin mencaritahu alasan mengapa ia hanya memenuhi '_Wish'_ dari 1 '_Player'_ saja, lalu kemana nasib '_Player'_ lainnya yang tidak berhasil mengutarakan '_Wish'_ tersebut. Ada, berjuta pertanyaan yang menjadi sebuah misteri bagiku, sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal."

Kuroko Tetsuya terkekeh kecil. "Akashi-kun orangnya logikal sekali ya. Kenapa rasanya aku begitu familiar denganmu?"

Mulutnya kini menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Kau tidak berusaha untuk menggodaku, 'kan?"

Raut wajah Kuroko langsung memerah.

"Eh!? T—Tidak, bukan maksudku untuk—"

"Aku bercanda, Kuroko." Senyum iseng kini terlihat di paras muka Akashi. Setelah puas melihat reaksi yang diinginkannya, Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu langsung bangkit berdiri. "Nah, ayo kita segera kembali, sebelum Aomine dan Kise melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Aneh-aneh?"

.

.

"Jadi, ceritanya aku pergi untuk mencari makanan, sebelum aku sadar kalau '_Dungeon'_ yang kumasuki itu adalah '_Dungeon'_ yang membuat _Maze_ atau _Labyrinth_, sehingga aku terperangkap di tempat tersebut. Itu alasan mengapa aku tidak kembali, Kise. Lalu, saat otakku sibuk mencerna jalan yang baru saja kulewati, aku menemukan Akashi sedang terkepung." Jabar Aomine sambil melirik kearah Kise dan Kuroko.

"Jadi, Aominecchi menemukan Akashicchi yang terkepung, lalu menjadi '_Guardian'_-nya-ssu?"

Aomine kini menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak menjadi '_Guardian'_-nya. Dia bisa mengalahkan semua '_Demonic'_ yang mengepungnya sebelum aku berhasil memukul mundur mereka. _Damn_, untuk sesaat aku bahkan mengira bahwa ia adalah _'Grim Reaper'_."

Mata Kise kini melotot, cepat-cepat ia menatap sosok Akashi Seijuurou dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi perbedaannya ia melihat Akashi dengan wajah yang datar.

"Apa?" Risih Akashi saat dirinya seakan menjadi tontonan utama pada topik malam ini.

"Akashicchi—kau bisa mengalahkan _Demonic_ tersebut seorang diri? Tanpa bantuan Aominecchi-ssu?"

Akashi mengendus kecil. "Heh, aku tidak butuh '_NPC'_ lemah sepertinya."

Aomine yang disindir nyaris saja mengeluarkan angkara murkanya—untungnya tindakan tersebut terhenti saat ia menyadari kemampuan Akashi yang tidak lazim ini. Salah sedikit bisa-bisa dia yang menjadi babak belur.

"Tapi kemampuan Aominecchi saja melebihiku-ssu, bahkan sewaktu ia tidak menjadi sosok '_Guardian'_. Pasti Akashicchi sangat kuat ya!"

"Maaf memotong, tetapi apa yang Aomine-kun maksud dengan _'Grim Reaper'_?" Manik _Baby Blue_-nya memandang seolah ia tertarik dengan ucapan pemuda berkulit _Tan_ sebelumnya.

"Ah, itu adalah makhluk yang tidak ingin kau temui selama berada disini-ssu. Baik '_Player'_ maupun _'NPC'_ sama-sama tidak ingin berurusan dengannya-ssu. Sesuai titelnya yang merupakan Pencabut Nyawa atau _Angel of Death_, ia ditugasi untuk mengambil nyawa para '_Player'_ maupun '_NPC'_. Mandatnya sendiri langsung bersumber dari 'Emperor'."

"Apa ada seseorang yang pernah bertemu dengan _'Grim Reaper'_ itu?" Segelintir rasa penasaran kini terukir diwajah pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_.

"Sayangnya sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang tahu siapa itu sosok _'Grim Reaper'_ tersebut-ssu." Balas Kise sambil menghela nafas.

Kilatan _Deep Crimson_ itu kembali meredup, seakan topik menarik yang sedang dibicarakan terhenti begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan alasan kalian menyerang kami berdua?" Tanya Kuroko langsung mengganti topik.

"Ceritanya begini," ucap Aomine. "Alasan kenapa kami menyerang kalian berdua itu karena sewaktu kami berjalan keluar dari _Maze_ tersebut, beberapa _Demonic_ menjelma sebagai sosok yang kita kenal. Aku bahkan sempat kaget saat melihat sosok '_NPC'_ lain yang kukenal, namun ketika aku melawannya, gaya bertarungnya itu berbeda. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kutarik, bahwa mereka adalah _Demonic_ yang menyamar."

"Hal yang kami sadari bahwa _Demonic_ tidak berbicara. Entah kejadian apa yang membuat Aomine sadar bila yang dihadapinya adalah asli. Tetapi, karena pada kasus-ku Kuroko tidak berbicara sedikitpun, aku tidak bisa mengetahui ia benar _Demonic_ atau sosok '_Player'_ maupun '_NPC'_." Akashi kini ikut menjelaskan.

"Akashi-kun hebat. Buktinya kau bisa mengalahkan _Demonic_ tersebut, lalu sewaktu melawanku pun, teknik bertarungmu sangat luar biasa." Kuroko kini ikut berbicara.

Akashi terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini?"

Kise tersenyum kecil. "Setiap '_Player'_ pasti akan merasa familiar dengan tempat ini-ssu. Karena '_Emperor'_ telah memasukan beberapa ingatan kecil, sekadar untuk mengetahui tempat yang berada di _Realm of Death_. Ia juga memberi kalian sebuah kemampuan, dimana kalian mampu membela diri kalian sendiri. Buktinya, biar kutebak," pandangan mata Kise kini menatap sosok Kuroko. "Kurokocchi tidak pernah memegang pistol sebelumnya kan, tetapi mengapa kau bisa mahir menggunakannya disini-ssu?"

"Karena '_Emperor'_ memberikan ingatan itu pada kita sebagai '_Player'_?" jawabnya menebak-nebak.

"Betul." Sahut Aomine, kini pandangannya menatap Akashi dan Kuroko. "Bagaimana kekuatan kalian saat ini, seberapa kuat atau tidaknya '_Player'_ dipengaruhi oleh kondisi sewaktu kalian masih di Bumi dahulu. Saat kalian mempelajari satu teknik tertentu seperti—_Judo_ atau _Aikido_? Yah, pokoknya bila kalian memiliki kemampuan bela diri lebih, itu bisa mempengaruhi kekuatan asli kalian di dunia ini."

Akashi kini memandang kedua tangannya. Dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Jadi selama hidupnya sebagai manusia, aku melakukan beberapa teknik beladiri? '

"Tapi—kalian tidak akan bisa mengetahui ingatan tentang masa lalu kalian sebagai Manusia sebelum kalian melangkah untuk mendekati Phase_'End Game'_."

"Ingatan? Ingatan apa yang Kise-kun maksud?"

"Ingatan kalian sebagai manusia-ssu. Kalian berdua—tidak mengingatnya sama sekali 'kan?" Tanya Kise dengan nada yang sedih.

Ah.

Ternyata betul juga apa yang Pemuda beriris _Citrine_ itu katakan. Ingatan mereka selama menjadi Manusia seakan sirnah dalam seketika. Mereka tidak mengetahui lagi siapa orangtua, saudara, bahkan teman mereka. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah nama dari mereka sendiri.

- xXx -

Malam harinya, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di tempat itu. Sinar bulan menyinari mereka selama mereka tertidur. Samar-samar, terlihat sosok Bermuda berkulit _Tan_ tertidur sambil mendengkur. Kise yang berada disebelahnya merengek dengan manja, setengah sadar karena terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aominecchi berisik-ssu~~!" Namun setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Sang Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ tersebut kembali tertidur.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas, saat ini ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon besar yang telah kering dan mati. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi keributan yang temannya ciptakan ini membuat niatnya terkunci rapat.

Tiba-tiba, ekor matanya melihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya pergi berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Kuroko?" Akashi mencoba untuk memanggil namanya, tetapi orang yang disebut tidak kunjung membalikkan badannya. Menyadari semakin jauh Pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ itu pergi, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul pemuda tersebut.

Beberapa kali Akashi memanggil namanya, tetapi Kuroko tetap berjalan maju. Ia melewati beberapa semak-semak kering yang menjulang tinggi, sehingga Akashi merasa kesulitan untuk menangkap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia terus melangkah maju hingga melewati semak-semak tersebut.

"Kuroko!" teriaknya sambil memegang sebelah tangan pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ tersebut. Langkahnya lalu terhenti. Namun, pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Akashi membuatnya terkejut.

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan sambil tidur? _Sleepwalking_? Apa ini salah satu turunan dari sosoknya ketika di Bumi dulu?

"_Jangan—jangan tinggalkan aku.."_ Kuroko kini mengatakan ucapan tersebut sambil agak meronta.

"Kuroko, tenang." Akashi dengan sabar memegangnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Saat ini mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tebing. Akashi sendiri baru menyadari ketika suara deru ombak terdengar olehnya.

"_Aku…harus menolongnya.."_ Pemuda tersebut kini makin meronta.

"Kuroko! Dengan terpaksa Akashi langsung menarik lengan pemuda tersebut, mendekat hingga berlabuh pada dekapannya. "Tenanglah, ada aku disini."

Anehnya, setelah Akashi memeluk Kuroko, wajah Kuroko kini menjadi tenang, senyum yang lega kini terlihat pada rona wajahnya. Matanya masih terpejam, namun terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Kuroko kini merasa nyaman.

"Tidak, ini bukan _Sleepwalking_, kurasa ini lebih menyerupai _Night Terror_. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dulu ketika di Bumi, Kuroko?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Pemuda yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Seingatnya, tadi malam ia tertidur dekat dengan perapian sambil menutup kupingnya karena keributan yang Aomine ciptakan. Tetapi, setelah itu ia tidak menyadari apapun. Bahka tentang seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang memeluknya sambil tertidur saat ini.

Kuroko kini melirik kearah samping dan menemukan kedua temannya melihat mereka dengan pandangan muka yang seolah mengatakan 'Lihat-imutnya-mereka-saat-tertidur-seperti-ini-!'

"K—Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?"

"Kalian berdua sungguh imut-ssu!" teriak Kise yang nyaris saja ikut memeluk Akashi dan Kuroko bila Aomine tidak mencegahnya.

"Biarkan Akashi tidur untuk sementara, Kise. Ia baru tidur saat subuh, sambil membawamu kembali, Kuroko."

"Membawaku..kembali?" kerutan kecil kini tampak diwajah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau berjalan ke tebing sambil tertidur, Kuroko," suara Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu kini muncul. Ia perlahan membuka matanya. "Karena aku takut kau pergi lagi, makannya aku memelukmu sambil tertidur, maaf."

Wajah panik dan malu kini bercampur aduk di muka pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ tersebut, meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah datarnya, namun usahanya itu kini gagal total, setidaknya menurut seorang Akashi Seijuurou, karena ia dapat melihat dengan jelas semburan rona di sekitar kuping pemuda yang sedang dipeluknya.

"A—Akashi-kun bisa melepaskanku sekarang."

Pemuda bermanik _Deep Crimson_ tersenyum kecil sebelum melepas pemuda bersurai Icy Blue dalam dekapannya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?"

"Apa kalian merasa lapar? Karena di _'Main Dungeon'_ tidak terdapat makanan, lebih baik kita berpindah '_Dungeon'_-ssu."

"Ah, benar juga apa katamu, Kise. Di 'Main _Dungeon'_ atau tempat utama ini hanya terdapat beberapa akses untuk pergi ke '_Dungeon'_ lain. Memang ada '_Dungeon'_ terselubung di sini, tetapi '_Dungeon'_ tersebut tidak akan terbuka sebelum kalian mendekati Phase _'End Game'_." Balas Aomine menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tunjukkan '_Dungeon'_ terdekat yang bisa kita akses saat ini, Aomine, Kise." Ucap Akashi.

Keduanya mengangguk kecil, tak lama mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah _Gate_, atau pintu menuju '_Dungeon'_ lain. _Gate_ tersebut menyerupai sebuah lingkaran putih yang menyala, asap-asap putih kini keluar dari _Gate_ tersebut. Setelah mereka berhasil melewati Gate tersebut, mereka kini tiba disebuah tempat, tempat yang benar-benar berbeda dari '_Main Dungeon'_.

Meskipun suasana angker masih bercokol ditempat tersebut, setidaknya tanaman disini masih hidup. Tempat yang dimasuki oleh mereka menyerupai sebuah Pulau Mati, beberapa menara dan rumah yang telah hancur berada disana.

"Kupikir, daya imajinasi 'Emperor' tentang Dungeon yang diciptakannya itu sungguh mengerikan ya? Pertama seperti Hutan yang telah mati, sekarang lebih menyerupai kota mati." Ceplos Kuroko, manik _Baby Blue_-nya memandang kearah sekitarnya.

"Tidak semuanya seperti itu kok, Kurokocchi~ ada sebuah tempat yang sangat indah menurutku. Tapi, yah..memang rata-rata suasananya nyaris seperti ini-ssu." Balas Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita cari makan saja yang penting. Aku dan Kise akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kalian bisa mencari buah atau beberapa kayu untuk dibakar. Setelah itu, kita akan kembali berkumpul disini."

Ketiganya kini mengangguk setelah Aomine membagi tugas dan bergegas untuk melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

- xXx -

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou sudah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa buah dan kayu sesuai dengan pembagian tugas mereka. Namun, ketika keduanya hendak kembali, ekor mata Akashi kini melihat sebuah gerakan di samping mereka. Dengan cepat ia berhenti, kemudian mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk berhati-hati.

"Siapa?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara yang tajam. "Aku tahu kau bersembunyi disana."

Beberapa detik mereka berdiam dengan suara angin yang menerpa. Namun, detik kemudian terlihatlah sebuah sosok keluar dari arah bangunan tersebut.

"Ah~ maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang disini. Apa kalian '_Player'_ atau—" Seketika itu juga pertanyaannya terhenti ketika mereka bertiga saling bertatapan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya saat pemuda bersurai _Orange_ itu menatap manik _Deep Crimson_ milik Akashi.

"Kenapa—kau berada disini?" Rona mukanya tampak menjadi serius.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Kerutan kini tampak diwajah Akashi.

Pemuda itu sempat terdiam sesaat, ia berjalan mendekati Akashi, hingga mereka hanya beberapa cm, kemudian pemuda bersurai Orange tersebut menatap lekat wajah Akashi. Namun, setelahnya ia tampak seperti kebingungan. "Uhmm, maaf, sepertinya aku salah mengenalimu.. Baiklah, aku pikir kalian '_Player'_ karena aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya."

"Apa kau '_NPC'_?" Tanya Kuroko kemudian.

"Ah, semacam itu. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro, salam kenal." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Akashi menatapnya dengan penuh kecurigaan, seolah sosok yang didepannya itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

Ogiwara tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya aku tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi terhadapmu ya~" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tombak yang besar, mata tombak tersebut agak melengkung, dan sebuah permata terlihat ditengah mata tajam tombaknya. "Lawan aku." Senyumnya kini merekah ketika Akashi dan Kuroko berubah menjadi awas.

Akashi segera mengeluarkan _Rappier_-nya, _Rappier_ yang tergolong cukup panjang. Dalam seketika, pedang tipis itu langsung menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Ogiwara. Kuroko masih terdiam, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kecepatan gerakan 2 pemuda yang berada di depannya itu.

"Apa tujuanmu untuk melenyapkan kami berdua?" Tanya Akashi dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Ogiwara tersenyum. "Tidak, aku kemari karena merasakan kau kuat."

Kuroko kini mengeluarkan _Handgun_ miliknya. Ia mencoba untuk mencari lokasi Akashi dan Ogiwara. Namun sorot matanya tidak menemukan kedua sosok yang ia cari.

"Kau tidak boleh mencampuri pertarungan kami berdua, Ku-ro-ko." Bisiknya pada telinga Pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ tersebut. Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat sosok Ogiwara berbisik tepat di belakangnya. Sejak kapan ia berada di belakang Kuroko? Bahkan sang Pemilik manik _Baby Blue_ itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya sekalipun.

"Kau—tahu siapa namaku?" Kuroko langsung memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi sosok Ogiwara.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, menutup kedua matanya. "Kuroko Tetsuya, lalu—" Mata Ogiwara kini terbuka secara perlahan, melihat kearah samping dan menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ kini berlari untuk menyerangnya. Bentrokan antara _Rappier_ dan _Spear_ kini terjadi. "—Akashi Seijuurou."

Ogiwara kini melangkah mundur menjauhi keduanya.

"Aku sudah cukup mendapat informasi tentangmu, Akashi." Cengirannya kini terlihat dengan jelas. "Saat pertemuan kita selanjutnya, pastikan aku menjadi _'Guardian'_mu." Saat itu juga, Tombak yang dipegang oleh Ogiwara menghilang. Ia membungkukkan badannya sambil berjalan perlahan kebelakang, kedaerah yang tampak gelap. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin, kini Ogiwara menghilang dalam sosok kegelapan.

- xXx -

"_Emperor_." Sosok Ogiwara kini muncul dari bawah. Tubuhnya perlahan terangkat, seolah berada diluar angkasa, dimana tidak ada gravitasi yang berada di tempat tersebut. Pemandangan disekitar _Emperor_ terlihat sangat putih, dengan beberapa bongkahan Kristal yang berada di sekeliling lokasi tersebut.

"Shigehiro 'kah?" Sosok yang dihampiri oleh Shigehiro berada di balik kegelapan.

"Aku telah mendapatkan informasi tentang Akashi Seijuurou, sesuai dengan permintaanmu."

Sosok tersebut kini tersenyum kecil dibalik kegelapan, senyum yang tampak mengerikan.

"Baiklah, laporkan informasi yang kau dapat."

"Akashi Seijuurou, saat ia memasuki _Realm of Death_ pada saat ia berusia 17 tahun saat berada di Bumi. Ia mengikuti beberapa teknik bela diri dan ia cukup menguasai teknik-teknik tersebut dengan baik. Kurasa aku akan kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya bila aku tidak melepaskan energiku kelak, _Emperor_. Antara _Strength_, _Magic_ dan _Speed_-nya tinggi. _Balance_ antara _Skill_ dan _Agillity_-nya juga tinggi. Kurasa ia setara dengan kekuatan '_Evil NPC'_. Lalu, alasan ia berada di sini—"

"Kita simpan alasan itu untuk nanti." _Emperor_ kini keluar dibalik kegelapan. Tubuhnya terlihat agak tinggi dan begitu ramping. Surai _Scarlet_-nya terlihat dengan jelas. Sosok _Emperor_ saat ini terlihat begitu menyerupai sosok yang begitu familiar.

Sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun, perbedaannya, iris mata _Emperor_ berwarna _Heterochrome—Crimson Yellow Gold. _

"Sampai pertemuan kita nanti, Seijuurou."

**_TBC_**

* * *

Special Thanks for : **Hachiyon, Rey Ai , Seijuurou Eisha, Alenta93, jessyjasmine7, Angel Muaffi , reika d'luv, mfayumu, Ichika07 , yuiyutikaisy, Yuna Seijuurou, Lee Kibum , Myadorabletetsuya, akanemori, kurokolovers, Kagamine Micha, Sagi Akabara & InfiKiss** yang udah ngeripiu di chapie 1&2, buat smua yang udah nge-fave n follow cerita ini juga :*

Trus buat jawaban dari reader yang ga log-in & ren ga tau akunnya QAQ ;

**[kurokolovers** : Boleh dong ~ Buat inspirasi ide ini sih sebenernya gabungan dari konsep dot-Hack sama Shadow Hearts Covenant OwO)/ 2-2nya game tipe RPG :D]

Akhir kata, Arigatou buat smua yang udah baca fic ini & sampai berjumpa di chapie berikutnya~ XD


End file.
